The present invention relates generally to sexual assistance or marital aid or therapeutic devices, and particularly to a miniature electrically powered massage vibrator encased in a resilient housing worn by a user for transferring vibration to a partner of the user.
Prior art miniature sexual aid or stimulating devices with a miniaturized massage vibrator generally have a mechanical switch which is manually actuated for the On/Off operation of the vibrator.
Existing designs of the switch face a problem that the On/Off switch is too small to easily operate. However, on the other hand the switch cannot be made in a larger size as this could affect the normal application and use of the vibrator.
Another problem faced by existing designs is the orientation of the switching direction relative to the device body. For example, in current vibrator devices, the switch is frequently positioned so as to be mistakenly actuated (switched off) by the motions of the massage action.
Another problem of existing designs relates to the availability or inclusion of a battery carrying means or device. That is, some vibrators do not have capability for battery changes. Certain other vibrators do not have a secure battery cover.
The present invention was therefore developed to provide for a miniature, electrically powered massage vibrator that overcomes one or more shortcomings of existing vibrator devices.